


【翻译】孑遗 (Left Behind)

by AppleBird2813



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Decepticon war machines, Consensual old mech sex, Gen, Ghost Starscream behaving badly, Harassment, Lonely Autobot Primes stalking sad, M/M, Multi, non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleBird2813/pseuds/AppleBird2813
Summary: 三个人面临着生命的终结，并奋力在一个抛离自己的宇宙中维系立锥之地。
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Machinations - Short Story Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776648) by [Maunakea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maunakea/pseuds/Maunakea). 

> 警告：提及强暴、骚扰，提及暮年金刚间两情相悦的性爱，孤独的博派领袖的忧然跟踪，狂派战争金刚遍体鳞伤，幽灵红蜘蛛行径顽劣。

_噗嗞_！

老式的通讯控制台嗡嗡作响，只换来了一声睡意朦胧的咕哝。轻柔的鼻息不时地将这些塞伯坦词句打断，让其仅结成言无伦次的话语。

在这个尘土飞扬的山谷里，威震天整个下午都在断断续续地憩睡。他歇息在自己屋外，近乎平躺地倚在一张简陋的椅子上。Otholla的淡黄天际上零星分布着柔和的绿云，温暖的风弥漫着类金属键合硫磺鳞片的舒缓气味……除却类昆虫忙碌的嗡嗡声，一切都是宁静的。

包括威震天。

他的气息轻柔而平稳。脚上露着一块焊接新伤的破旧补丁，架在一个由小板条箱充当的桌子上。箱上还有半个能量块，以及一个短程通讯设备。爆裂声响自此而来。

每逢嗡嗡声响起，威震天都会抽动一下。他清醒一会儿，意识到并无警报传入后，便又放松下来，陷入浅眠。不久半真似幻的梦境漫游过他的处理器。那是些遥远的碎片，蒙着悲伤。

最终他的梦境变得黑暗起来。威震天梦到了从前……满目皆是光火和打斗。他记得年轻的擎天柱在激战中扑向自己；他记得是人类虫子的一枪使他失去胜利；然而，最让人难以忘怀的还是_失落之光_。

威震天在睡梦中喃喃自语。作为那艘多灾多难的飞船的联合舰长，他正在发号施令。他无意识地徘徊在在这些苦乐参半的回忆里。真正的快乐对他而言总是转瞬即逝，就像追寻塞伯坦骑士团的这段时光。

它并没有一个好结局。

威震天迸出一声低吼。他惊醒了，视野清明起来。往时的幻影消褪了，徒留他回到现实当中。他叹了口气，伸手去够身旁的能量块。

喝下一口液体能量，威震天躺了回去，重新调整他的伤腿。他皱眉看向自己起泡而疼痛的金属，拒绝承认为何伤口愈合得如此缓慢。

_我希望下一次敌袭能够来快点。一场酣畅淋漓的战斗能让我伸展伸展关节。_

当下，威震天只想去回首那些光辉岁月。 然而，唯有近期的战斗才能让他感到自豪。他的最后一场大战，是为了从四处劫掠的塞伯坦骑士团手下保卫饱经风霜的家园。

威震天促成了战况的扭转。这英勇行径成了他重新受审时的决定性要素。往事一笔勾销是不可能的，但他的性命由于自身的英雄壮举而得到赦免。他并没有因自己的罪行而被处决，而是被流放到一个遥远的边陲星球，Otholla 三号。

光阴似箭。

无论他的意愿如何，作为一个被放逐的著名大恶棍，威震天已经在历史中占据了一席之地。他的人民唾弃他。但如今，在日暮残年之际，他常常梦回塞伯坦。在静谧的深夜，他发现自己在思量换一副新面孔、新形象，重新开始。

这是个美好念想，但威震天从未付诸行动。_我不配拥有一个新开始_，就那急剧缩减的生命数量而言，这是个事实。_我留在这里是为了平静_，他常常提醒自己，而这便足够了。

威震天倚躺着，尽量遵从医嘱去休息。他舒缓了气息，重新放松，最后一次尝试入睡。渐渐地他闭上了光镜，安定了下来。但这次有一股奇异的风在周围卷起。他警惕地眯开眼，顿时直挺挺地坐起身来。

他身前站着_红蜘蛛_。

“搞什么鬼？“威震天嘶嘶道，一下子将伤腿顿到了地上。这个大力的动作是个错误。他痛苦地哼了一声，但仍然纹丝不动。

…_某种诡计？_

“你好，伟大的首领。”红蜘蛛颔首看向他，脸上带着一抹坏笑。他套着一副古老的机体——多年以前就被遗弃的机体。他并不来自威震天的当下；他来自遥远从前。他是一个远至大战时期(_the Great War)_的影子。

红蜘蛛的表情是最为熟稔、却也极为不对头的。

与此人及其情绪的长久相处，意味着威震天很快便发现了其中的微妙。在上扬的精致嘴角背后，红蜘蛛的表情缺失了一种感觉。

“你设法重新找回了你的旧身体？”威震天问，伪装出一种友善的好奇。他的右手摆出一个欢迎的手势，同时左手摸上了一把掩着的爆能枪。“我以为你的机体已经被彻底摧毁了。”

红蜘蛛盯了他一会儿，然后后退，安抚性地举起了手。

威震天坐着没动，但对这个笨拙的怪异手势而感到困惑。_这不可能是红蜘蛛_，他怀疑这是某种陷阱，于是延展自己的磁场扫过对方。当磁场已经扫出了桌椅的时候，他紧张起来。磁场能反应金刚的情绪，但红蜘蛛却像根本没有磁场一样——好似他只是一具没有火种的空壳。

威震天悚然而怒，怀疑这是一次袭击。然而无事发生。目前红蜘蛛并没有做出任何威胁性的举动。目前并没有攻击袭来。

“为什么我感觉不到你？”威震天质问道。他蓄势待发，镀层紧绷在机体上。金属细尘从他的外甲上簌簌落下，反射着午后的阳光。这昭示了他年事已高。

威震天用余光觉察到了自己的羸弱，但这对他而言不足为道。若来者是刺客，以为他虚弱到无法反击，那将会大吃一惊。但他似乎误解了他的造访者。

“抱歉，”红蜘蛛说，尽管他的声音里没有一丝感情的痕迹。“我不是红蜘蛛……或至少，不是本尊。”

威震天狐疑侧目，等待一个解释。他的指尖始终在掩藏着的爆能枪周围，但随着红蜘蛛言语，他的紧张逐渐消散了。

“我是一个有意识的全息化身，由塞伯坦的一个科学团队创造而成。他们曾在研究用全息军队来代替真人投入战斗的可能性。他们设计了可以同时保持稳定轮廓和身型的光场，并往里面输入了从旧处理器扫描出来的心理模板。

“我……懂了，”威震天喃喃道，尽管他其实没懂。“为什么他们偏偏挑了_你_来做测试？”

“我是少数几个已有的可用心理模板之一。实际上他们并没有真的打算再造我。他们只是想测试一下投影机，但差错发生了。”

“这还是不能说明为什么你在这里。”

“因为投影能持续的时间太短，不足以用于军事目的，这个项目被取消了。我被允许在自己的光场失衡并消失之前到处逛逛。我拥有本尊的记忆——全部的记忆——于是决定去看看我的旧同僚。”

“唔。”

威震天躺回椅子上，思索着这新进展，他不知道该说些什么，而后一个念头闪过脑海。“告诉我，你有火种舱吗？抑或你仅铸成了一个外部轮廓？”

“我是红蜘蛛本尊的完全扫描。我_的确_有一个火种舱，但里面没有火种。”

“所以你拥有红蜘蛛的记忆，却没有他的情感。你缺乏作为真正的红蜘蛛所拥有的记忆间的联系。”

“对的。”

“我不知道你想从我这里得到什么。”威震天说。他张开双臂，手掌朝上，其中空空如也。他什么也没有提供……然而他的光镜上闪过了前所未有的光芒。

全息化身并没有觉察到他的新兴致。它眼神游离在别处，缺乏灵魂的光镜目光涣散开来，仿佛是在冥思遐想。“我明白你对我的机能运作一无所知。我明白你不能延长我的寿命。我来找你只是因为想要知道……我在世时你对我意味着什么。”

_我想要体会情感_，这渴望埋在了话里行间。威震天沉思道：“是的，也许我_能_帮你。情感来源于火种。如果我们能给你一个火种，那么你的自身便更完整了。”

“是的，”全息化身如梦初醒，呼喊起来。“这就是我想要的！这便是我在找的。”

“红蜘蛛，”威震天说，比起是在与来客对话，更像是在自言自语。“真正的红蜘蛛，他会_爱死_这个的。就是——等等。”

威震天看着有点心不在焉。他一边低声说“他应该还在附近”一边从子空间里掏出一个小装置。他敲出一条讯息，标注为极度紧急，不一会儿就把它发送了出去。

全息化身困惑地歪了歪头。“你是什么意思？记录显示，红蜘蛛本尊被企图从内部推|翻|新|政|府的革|命者杀害了。他们杀了他，还熔炼了他的机体来掩盖罪行。”

这句提醒让威震天蹙额皱眉。他沉默了很久，气氛即将变得尴尬起来。随后威震天扯出一个微笑，挥手略过了这个不幸造物的问题。“你是对的。别管我的胡言乱语了，老朋友。告诉我吧，你见过多少我们的旧同僚了？跟我说说他们的名字，告诉我他们怎么样了，还有他们在做什么。我已经太久没有和他们中的任何人说过话了——把一切都告诉我吧。”

“我曾搜索红蜘蛛记忆中的所有名字。我打听了那些与他来往频繁、可能对我有帮助的人的情况。我列出了一份能求助的名单。”

“方法挺好的。”威震天说。他对这种漫无边际的对话感到一丝倦烦。“那么，你和多少人聊过了？他们过得怎样？”

“你是唯一还活着的。”全息化身答道。“我没有多少时间，一个周期顶多了。你会帮我吗？”

_其他人都走了。_

这个结论让人惊愕。威震天沉下了脸。考虑到他们的年纪，这本不应令人意外。许多他那个时代的人已经被废弃、被熔炼，又或者是已经锈在不知哪个地底或棺材里了。

红蜘蛛本尊便是逝者之一。他被谋杀于一场失败的政|变。然而他那无实型的火种却是不灭的。他继续致力于塞伯坦社会。他能附身意志薄弱的塞伯坦人，并充分利用了这个优势。他对他的新技能炉火纯青，通常他的寄主甚至都不能意识到自己被控制了。他驱动他们，利用他们，还让他们以为所有事情都是自己做的。

红蜘蛛能控制他人的行动，并运用这能力引导塞伯坦人走向和平。他严肃对待这份职责，并继续着他那始于生命尾声的、身为“天选之人”的使命。_也许这份命运才是猛大帅的真正的意思_...然后威震天意识到全息化身仍在等待他的答复。

“是的，我会帮你。”威震天说，“或至少我已经找来了一个能帮你的人。他很快便到。”

不久，一个蓝色光球闪现到他们眼前，吓了全息化身一跳。而威震天绽出一个微笑，这是他所剩无几的事物了。

“这最好是件好事。”红蜘蛛的声音从光球里传出来，无形地嘟囔着。他听起来和往常一样激动易怒。

全息化身红蜘蛛出神地盯着这光球看。而光球仿佛悬浮着搏动了一下，好似留意到站在他眼前的这具空壳是多么的诱人。

威震天背起手，兴高采烈地迎接他挚爱的小炉渣。“噢，我想你会觉得不枉此行的。”

“——这是什么？！”

红蜘蛛快成一道闪电，瞬间上了投影的身。他无拘的火种畅通无阻地滑进了准备就绪的火种舱。良久，他呼吸，他眨眼。继而他欣喜若狂。

“我的身体！”红蜘蛛雀跃欢呼。“你这个沽名钓誉的恶魔！_你怎么做到的？！_”

“别太兴奋了，”威震天劝诫地举起手“它是有时限的。显然是某种被废止了的实验的成果，与全息发射器武器化有关”

“全息发射器武器化。”红蜘蛛重复道，看起来欣喜不减。他活动手指，伸展双翼。他看着它们划来划去，脸上挂着愚蠢透顶的傻笑。

“你自己去查一下吧。”威震天若有所思地说。_他已经好久没有这么快乐过了_。他知道红蜘蛛一直都渴望能够再次拥有自己的实体。他亦知道每次重获机体的企图都成了泡影。最近的一次还涉及到了混沌之神本人，而那场谈判最终也以失败告终。

宇宙大帝可不喜欢被当作傻子耍。红蜘蛛的新躯体连同宇宙大帝本身一齐烟消云散，化为了乌有。而红蜘蛛对此并不欢喜。

“是的！我能够真切地_感受_到一切！”红蜘蛛说。他检视自己折动着的双翼，它们与记忆中的一模一样。他的火种欢跃着，却又因现实而缓了下来。“虽然吧，这不是个真正的机体。”

“它不是，”威震天附和着，语调中带有某种玩味。“但它是个实体。”他是说……_是个能找点小乐子的实体_……

红蜘蛛朝他咧嘴一笑，目光灼灼。

***

活着的时候，威震天和红蜘蛛的关系总是有如狂风暴雨，但他们的联系即便在历经死亡后也留存了下来。虽然这个全息化身并不是一个真正的机体，但红蜘蛛还是感受到了另一副躯体，在身下与他一同缠绵。

威震天抱着红蜘蛛打了个滚，让后者栖在了自己身上。他们一起绷起，拥紧，喘息；小心翼翼地末了，两人一齐颤抖起来。

起初，这次对接是热切的，但很快便演变得更为柔和。尽管红蜘蛛享受粗野地对接， 但这样的抚触也意义深长。这样的感触就像是被爱着的……甚至是，爱惜着的。

红蜘蛛倚在威震天的胸甲上。有力的指尖在他敏锐的机翼边缘描摹着，而他趴在那里，光镜半掩，脑袋依偎着。

红蜘蛛享受着威震天的爱抚，惊叹于世事变更之大；他竟会对这个银色存在产生这样的感觉……在他还活着的时候，他对他曾意味着那么多的痛苦。

“直至失去，你才会明白你曾拥有什么。”红蜘蛛低声在威震天音频接收器旁说。

红蜘蛛听见威震天发出了隆隆声，他感到威震天的双臂抱的更紧了。但片刻后，他放松下来。

“我该走了。”红蜘蛛说。

红蜘蛛开始慢吞吞地脱身。威震天设法阻住失望溢出发声器。他没有动弹，有力的臂膀依旧搂在红蜘蛛的细腰上。

“我明白。”威震天说，他已经开始思念他的爱人了。“这副机体能让你继续推进那些没完没了的阴谋诡计，不是吗？”

“噢是的，没错。”

红蜘蛛呼出一口气，空气通过全息机体的换气系统，这触感让他心悦神迷。这是一个能让他用自己失落已久的机体四处走动的机会，“我可不会白白浪费掉这个机会。”

“世易时移，你的计划只会变得越来越野心勃勃。”威震天说。红蜘蛛的坚韧不拔总能令他为之动容。

红蜘蛛大笑着回应：“而你则变得越来越软弱和多愁善感了，老头。”

“哼唔。”

有那么一个片刻，威震天在想自己是不是被冒犯了。而后他只是耸了耸肩，接受了这句欺侮，反正那是事实。他没有生气，而是把红蜘蛛拉近了。他想要牢记这一刻；他想要铭记他这架任性无常的飞机，铭记两人机身间滑动的触感。

然后威震天深吸一口气，向这必然之事屈服了。红蜘蛛的野心是困不住的——从来就不行——因而威震天不情不愿地松开了他的老情人。

“去吧，你这个邪恶的小炉渣。”威震天说，没能阻住爱意溢于言表，“让他们好看。”

“你可别后悔。”红蜘蛛说。他嘴角的笑容得意洋洋，一如既往。

***

“我们还得重复这种事多少遍？”

威震天雄厚的嗓音如雷鸣般响彻血流遍野的Otholla大地。“这城市处于_我的_庇荫之下。你只要踏上这方土地，就得为我是从。”

Ejoornus强盗没有回话，除却已然死掉的人，他们全都忙命奔逃。

威震天以胜利之势昂首挺立。然而他腰酸背痛，膝盖吱嘎作响。在如此一番折腾过后，他其实真的需要——在自己倒下之前——好好躺一躺。

在最后一攒强盗都逃窜无踪后,威震天松懈下来，威猛的身姿沉入一种更为常态的低迷。他低头看向自己暗色的双手，上面疤痕累累。他的镀漆同样黯淡。而更糟的是指间的微微颤抖——他再也无法抑遏它们了。

_我感到如此苍老。_

威震天感到体内的火种摇摇欲坠，摆曳不定。它曾熊熊燃烧，光火四溢，但那些日子早已一去不复返了。如今他行事审慎，不再怒吼或自夸——至少不会对他不能完全确定能战胜的人这样做。

威震天不再大声呼吼、贸然出击，取而代之的是冷酷的缄言与仍旧敏捷的思维。他的进攻都经过了深思熟虑，这最大程度地减轻了他受到的伤害。

目前而言，这已足矣。

“你还以为他们会吸取教训呢。”威震天喃喃自语，转身离开，关节吱嘎呻吟。这已经不是他第一次赶走这些海盗了。他被流放到的此处小天地距离栖息着好斗种族的Eshem星云太近了。这些邻居并不是从一开始就是强盗，也曾热爱和平过。但自从被五面怪赶出自己的家园，他们就一直渴求物资。

威震天叹了一口气，踉跄着走回被偷的补给车，滑进了驾驶座。车里仍然堆满了从Brokedown镇偷来的物资。那里是这片扇区里最边陲的哨站和太空港（每次他管它这么叫的时候都会露出一丝坏笑）。

威震天掉转车头，驶回城里。这辆笨重的车用了将近一个小时才到达车站，在那里迎接他的是各个种族的欢呼声。

有机生命大多不愿接近威震天，但本地的机械生命却很友善。在他驶向市中心的时候，他们夹道欢呼，高喊着他的名字。只是他却佯装出一副不为所动的模样。

这样的事情已经发生过许多次，威震天成了镇上的风云人物——他们的守护者和英雄。由于多年以来的救命之恩，他们向来都向他致以赞美与奉承。

_这无关紧要_，威震天心想。我不在乎。_我这么做是为了我自己，不是他们。总有一天我会在战斗中遇上旗鼓相当的对手，而后倒下。_

威震天总是如此告诫自己。起初，他的目的_曾_是自私的。他珍惜每一个机会，奋力抵抗袭击者和掠夺者。英勇地战死——这是他最后的选择了。到目前为止，多亏了身为塞伯坦人的坚韧，他战无不胜。

但是，自从人们给威震天赋予了守护者的新名号，他们的爱意也随之而来。当下正是这样的时刻。威震天（窃窃地）沐浴在向他而来的爱意里。这些机械生命（和少数的拘谨的有机生命）是他仅有的交际对象与动力来源，他享受保护他们的每一个机会。幸运的是，经常有类似的袭击发生——边陲地带险象环生。

“谢谢你，守护者！”

“你救了我们！”

停好车后，威震天甫一下车就被蜂拥而上的外星人团团围住。他们欢呼雀跃，感激涕零。一些雌性甚至举起她们的孩子去触碰他的镀层。

威震天面红耳热。

_够了，_威震天想，_太尴尬了。是时候回家了_。

“务必将物资物归原主，”威震天对当地巡官说。“若是出了什么差池，我会知道的。”

这是个威胁，一个必要的威胁。威震天凝视着逼近那个闷闷不乐的警官，目光不容置喙，震慑人心。他很清楚所谓的当局不仅腐败又懦弱，而且还时而监守自盗。

威震天亦清楚他们不会胆敢忤逆他。

在这里，_他_就是王法。

***

家是一个破败的小木屋。

此处极为简朴，仅有一张桌子、几把椅子和一张充电床。墙上挂了寥寥几把粗糙的武器，都是些从Ejioornus人手上赢来的战利品。

旁边的角落里随意堆放着一些装饰品、数据板和小什物。屋外还有一些零碎和没用的垃圾——这其实是些受他保护的外星人留下的礼物，但都被威震天无视了。

走过那团杂物，威震天敲下一块隐藏的嵌板，地上一扇暗门滑开了。他随之后退一步，步下楼梯，走进了掩藏在地底下的、真正的家。

在流放之初，威震天曾被一少撮企图报复的塞博人攻击。这些人里，有的已经被自卫的威震天杀死，但还有些人只是想朝他叫喊——尤其是那些曾关在他的可怖监牢里、受尽折磨的人。

威震天忍耐过一些时日，直至再也受不了这些怒火与痛苦。继而他躲开他们，掘地挖出自己的第二个房间：一个地下室。那时，他觉得自己就是个懦夫。但是，同他一样，所有这些想要见他的人都逃不过岁月。这种人越来越少，最后荡然无存。年复一年，不再有塞伯坦人来造访他了。

在最后的几个踏过他门槛的造访者里，有一位是个年轻记者。这个乳臭未干的小子想要采访得到一个激进的故事——想要所有骇人听闻的细节——然后便被威震天淡漠地赶走了。

威震天跨进房里，然后顿住了。短程通讯器在闪烁着来电请求。打来的是本地诊所。他皱着眉头打开了信息。

这是一条书面信息。

_伟大的守护者，_

_Otho_ _医疗诊所全体人员向您问好。_

_我们感谢您干预了近一次的袭击，您收复的医疗物资挽救了许多生命。_

_我们想恳请您回来，做进一步的扫描。正如我们所建议的，电子坏死症是一种重疾，治疗是刻不容缓的。您这个年纪的人拖得越久，就越难得以治愈。_

_我们仍然需要许可，来将您的病历转交给塞伯坦，为您请求进一步的医疗援助。您的族人肯定会派出一艘医疗船来帮您，但拖得越晚，您的病情就会恶化得更厉害。_

威震天在看到致意时便皱起了眉。他知道这条信息是由诊所的首席医官所签署的；他曾在袭击中保护过那家诊所无数次。

威震天嗟叹一声，关闭了信息。这是老生常谈了。前些日子他被诊断出患有电子坏死症，但他拒绝让医生们把他的病情汇报给塞伯坦。治疗是侵入性的，而他不想让塞伯坦医生的手碰他。

他知道自己日渐衰弱，但治疗会让他在很长一段时间里都变得弱不禁风。更糟的是，那可能会让他再也无法真正地恢复任何力量。在这流放之所的家园中，他不再能充当一名守护者。而这无论从哪方面看，都是一种灭亡。

_我拒绝在医疗铺上失去意识！我拒绝_，威震天想，十指紧握。幸运（同时也是不幸）的是，电子坏死症是慢性病，患者要过很长一段时间才会死亡。因而威震天想，他能把这必然之事再拖延一段时间。

他也不想转而让异星的机械生命来为他治疗。他觉得塞伯坦不会允许异星人来给他施用药物，这于事无补。然后，医疗船肯定会因他而来。

_我终究得处理这个问题。但可以等到贸易旺季结束再说。现在针对商人的袭击太多了，现在还不是我歇息的时候。_他对这拖延的想法感觉良好。

他删除了这条信息。

***

那晚的落霞交相辉映着红与蓝。

这让威震天想起了一位多年未见的人；他从未联系上、但也从未真正遗忘的人。_你现在在哪里，擎天柱？你会想起我吗，像我一样？你能找到平静吗，像我一样？_

威震天看着夕阳逐渐沉入地平线,将天空染上金属瘀伤般的色泽——征服与毁灭的颜色。而这，也让他想起了他的旧敌。

西梁丸的精神领袖祝融夫人心怀不轨，诱导擎天柱走上了一条征服的道路，引来了灾难性的后果。一场小规模的战争过后，塞伯坦和满腔怒火的人类签署了和平条约——随之擎天柱也被驱逐了。

擎天柱被判决流放到了另一个边陲星球Genos。但其实，他的黑点并没有那么严重，他仍备受他的汽车人的爱戴。在那之后的很长一段时间里，他仍在塞伯坦拥有影响力。但由于塞伯坦的新统治机构，他从未被解除流放。

塞伯坦议会怕他夺权。而为了塞伯坦人民的繁荣兴旺——很可能还有挥之不去的愧疚——擎天柱从未为自身寻求赦免。

_我们没那么大不同。_威震天略为满足地想。有时他会想起擎天柱，尤其是在那些又漫长又宁静的黑夜里……但是，那些辉煌的日子早已过去了。

夕阳的最后一抹余光褪去，夜幕降临了。威震天回到小木屋里，锁上了所有的门窗，然后退到更深处的里屋去充电。

次日清晨有人敲他的门。他小心翼翼地开门，接过了一个小包裹，然后对那个脸色阴沉的外星人点了点头以表感谢——这对Brakel人来说是正常的，他们面部缺乏表情，因而总是显得很阴郁——继而关上了门。

信件不常有，且总能引人好奇。威震天小心又谨慎地慢慢拆封，但里头只是一块实实在在的数据板。这信件自塞伯坦而来，而他的火种在见到题头问候语的时候搏动漏了一拍。

_太好了！_

威震天的光镜亮了，这光彩与火种的欢欣脉冲一齐迸发，房间亮堂起来。收到这种信件总是叫人激动，它们为他的生活注入了激情。威震天手指颤抖起来——是因为激动，而非电子坏死症——塞伯坦文学会，一个由作家同行们组成的著名组织，接收了他的短篇小说投稿！

威震天一遍又一遍地读数据板上的内容，反复品读每一个单词。尽管写信人对他的真实身份一无所知，从而文首致意的对象是他的笔名而不是他本人；但是，他的满腔热情分毫不减。

事实上，威震天拥有好几个假名。他用这些身份来悄悄接触他的同族，避免了真名带来的剧烈仇恨与偏见。他已经这么做了一段时日……起初他曾想以自己的名字来加入文学界，却总被拒之门外。他知道缘由、明白自己罪有应得，却仍是为此感到失落。

作为对此的回应，在很长、很长一段时间里，威震天不再接触他的同族。他放弃了写作，集中精力保护他的流放之所。这纯粹是为了他自己。他怀着战死沙场的希冀投身到与强盗的战斗中去，将最爱的写作抛诸脑后。

然后，有一天，一切都变了。

一个Karkas人带着他的一本诗集出现了。他想要他的签名，还想要知道他的某个诗节的具体含义。原来，在Karkas三号星球上，好几个文学组织一直在围绕他的一些旧作进行激烈的辩论。

得知他们在争辩——欣赏——自己的作品，威震天吃了一惊……他火种里有什么东西松动了。最终，他小心翼翼地邀请这位异星人进门。他们聊了很久。

事情始于某个塞伯坦人的恶意的玩笑。那人将威震天的诗集——这些书在塞伯坦不是禁书就是被人避之若浼——寄给了Karkas的文学会。威震天憎恶异星种族，因此异星种族也痛恨他。他恶贯满盈，罄竹难书，臭名昭著。为此，恶作剧的始作俑者一定是以为Karkas人会感到万分冒犯。然而，不像塞伯坦人，绝多数的外星种族没有漫长的寿命，亦无亘古的记忆。随着时间流逝，外星人们世代更替，早已原谅和忘却了过去（但其实主要是忘记了）。

因此，当这位Karkas人找上门来，威震天对自己被轻松地接纳了感到非常震惊。最终，他与这位有趣的异星年轻人进行了一次愉快的长谈。一个签名过后，威震天送走了他的客人，微笑着关上了门。

接着他翻出了旧数据板。指尖悬在键盘上，他的火种雀跃着，思维开始翻滚。他又开始写作了。稍稍犹豫过后，他把心一横，将自己的一小部分新作品寄给了塞伯坦诗联。

当收到一封短促的回绝信时，威震天很失望——但并不感到意外。塞伯坦既无原谅亦无忘怀，就是这样。

抑或不是。

因为这一次，威震天干回了他背信弃义的老行当。他拟了一个新假名，寄出一组新作品。而这一次，他的努力得到了接纳。

新经纪人发来了热情洋溢的赞许，这让威震天感到既着迷又愤怒。他那些署上新假名的作品在文学界掀起了惊涛骇浪。很快，他为自己定好了后续计划，将兴趣从诗歌扩展到更长一点的作品中去。他非常小心，用了几个假名，这样即使有一个被发现了，他也不至于一下子一无所有。

通过这几个假名（一个写非小说类，一个写短篇故事，还有一个写长篇小说），威震天寻到了他所渴望的——被他的同族接受。

虽说和理想情况有出入，但这仍然是有意义的。

文学的世界给他带来了另类的自我救赎，拒绝的刺痛也随时间而减轻。他聚焦于非暴力的变革方法，分享了一些改善社会的想法和理念。如此，他尽己所能回馈了那个曾被他错待的世界。

威震天精神焕发，全心全意地投入到了写作的热情中去。

“而你还以为我做不出什么建树来呢。”威震天对来信上的签名说。签名的人他并不陌生，正是这人统统拒收了所有他署上真名的投稿。

“你所知甚少。”

***

_强盗永远不会吸取教训。_

在清晨的敌袭里，威震天迎头碰上了强盗头子。这就好像威震天早先说得还不够清楚似的。外星人的头颅在着陆点和坐标旁堆积成山，成了威震天守卫前哨站的战利品。

海盗们这回想要直接占领Breakdown镇，愚蠢地想将他的家夺走；占领他的领地、他的王国。

_是我的_。

“这世界处于我的保护之下。“威震天一遍一遍地重复道。他连连开炮，光镜在迷朦硝烟中燃烧着红光。

现在，尸骸堆上的头颅已经多到开始滚落。威震天返回他的小木屋去休息，只希望那群愚昧之徒能把他的警告记在心里。

夜幕降临了。

威震天回到了他最爱的地方：一张坑坑洼洼的粗糙金属桌。他将伤腿架在椅子上，不久便几乎将疼痛都忘却了。这是他喜欢用来写作的地方。黑暗袭拢时，他把灯点亮，将影子都隔绝开去。

灯火摇曳的氛围启发了威震天，他掏出他的长篇小说：一部史诗故事。他进展良好，正为一段特别困难的段落斟酌词句。此时，他的远程通讯器响了。

_什么？_

威震天瞪着这个小装置，既为这来讯而惊异又为思路被打断而恼怒。他讨厌写作被打断。

_谁会来找我？_

威震天敲了敲装置。他看了眼ID，随即皱起了眉。这是来自塞伯坦的官方信件，有着一副政府公报的模样。

“噢，你又想干嘛？”

威震天怒视着闪烁的光板，宛如它带毒似的。他根本就不想打开它，反正与塞伯坦同族的所有面对面交流往往都以不愉快收场。

在他流放期间，塞伯坦理应密切监视他，确保他无论何事都不会离开这个星球；他们也理应向他提供医疗和食物——虽说医学界似乎并不愿意这么做。

_我已经放弃了年度医疗检查。_ _我签署了所有的文件，没给他们任何麻烦__——__他们没有任何理由联系我。_ _他们想到底想要干什么？_

威震天的眉皱得更深更紧了。代表政府已经够坏的了，但医疗机构要糟得多。他们的职业素养低得令人发指。他们实在是太糟了，每当威震天受到损伤或需要维修——他不能仅靠自己解决问题的时候，他选择去的是Otholla本地的诊所。

因此威震天用一声近乎不加掩饰的抱怨回应了通讯，表情冰冷而阴郁。线路接通时发出了咔哒一声，威震天的表情随即从冷酷转变为不可置信。

“你好，姓名：威震天。这是一份重要事项的自动录音，请完整收听本信息，并表明你已完成以下指令——”

_甚至连与一个塞伯坦人对话的礼貌都没有__……_但除却这个想法，他更多感到的是一种如释重负——直到这则乏味的录音染指他的生活：威震天被告知在这星周期结束，也就是仅仅一周后，他将转移到Genos。

威震天的铰链吱嘎作响，镀层因心烦而泛光，金属细尘由此扬向了空中，形成微弱的云雾。他已经对他在流放中的家园产生了留恋。尽管他对本地人爱理不理，但其中的一些机械生命已经赢得了他的好感。

_我不想走。_他手指在颤抖，原因不光是他的电子坏死症。_现在这里是我的家了。我不会去除了塞伯坦以外的任何地方。_更别说Genos没那么边远。不像Otholla三号，那里不受强盗掠夺的困扰。

事实上，Genos沉闷透顶。

威震天镀层紧绷着，他近乎是惊慌失措了。然后，他匆忙敲出一份抗议书，将它发送到了督卫那里。那是些负责确保他不会再惹出事端的人。

不久，他又收到了一条通讯，上面只有一句话。

“请求拒绝。”


	2. Chapter 2

擎天柱很无聊。

在Genos，没有多少事可做。噢，很多人会将Genos称为家，但像他这样的塞伯坦人不会。更糟的是，这里根本没有袭击、劫掠、强盗，或是其他任何能够消磨时间的存在。

擎天柱是一个久经沙场的战士，但此处并无战事。相反，在那些漫长而和平的时光里，他读书、云游、做志愿者。

最初擎天柱曾尝试加入当地的警察队伍，去当一名守护者。他甚至都提交过申请，但被立马拒绝了。塞伯坦人_名声在外_，就算他做了再多的好事，当地执法部门也不会让他来将罪犯绳之于法。

出于保护欲和奉献欲，擎天柱当过一段时间的义警。巡逻保护人民的生活刺激而充实，但他的漆色和种族过于显眼，因此执法部门很快就发现了他的行动。他们反应迅速，阻止了擎天柱在公寓周围的巡逻。那是苦涩的一天，但事实是他们是对的。

擎天柱，汽车人的前任领袖，其实没有用了。

Genos是一个和平的星球。它为不同种族的长者提供了一个安全而舒适的养老社区，而且向来享有完美家园的盛名。汽车人特地选中这个星球就是为了让他们敬爱的领袖能在一个安逸恬适的地方休息。

擎天柱即便被流放了，也仍备受爱戴。没有汽车人不反对他流放的，但他还是从容地接受了这个惩罚。他明白，想要维护资源充足的地球与塞伯坦之间的和平，他只能接受自己的命运。

Genos是一个可爱的星球，擎天柱知道自己的“惩罚”如此宽容，是一件十分幸运之事。然而，没人想到在这个星球上生活变成了一种煎熬。比这更诛心的是他的汽车人们——那些仍在保卫塞伯坦的人——不是躲不过岁月的蹂躏，就是为守护家园而牺牲了。

长久一段时间里，擎天柱的访客络绎不绝，但他们终究还是被时间带走了。而后，在这个近乎完美的、安适的囹圄里，唯余_他_一人独自徘徊。

塞伯坦给擎天柱提供了出色的医疗。他从不错过一次预约或者体检，这不无裨益。他还会上报每一处细小的病痛，仅仅就是因为太过孤独了。他很喜欢与友善的塞伯坦医护人员互动，与他们聊天成了漫长而孤寂的日子里最快乐的时刻。

因此当远程通讯器里传来威震天即将转移到Genos的消息时，擎天柱由于太过兴奋而发生燃油泵故障、几乎晕厥，也是可以理解的。

_我希望他会挑起些事端。_这是擎天柱在踉跄着展开行动时想得最多的想法。为了防止入侵，他开始狂热地加固自己的小公寓，身后尘土飞扬。

他在子空间内翻箱倒柜，寻找任何有用的东西。他甚至翻出自己的旧爆能枪，把它藏了起来以备不时之需。

在他敲敲打打，给套房窗户装上了金属板之后，擎天柱往后退以审视他的作品。他双手握拳，哐的一声背到身后。而后他满意地点了点头。他的努力让他的公寓变成了某种坚固的地堡。虽说防卫作用不大，但当威震天来袭时，这能给擎天柱片刻警告。

但愿他快点来。因为擎天柱怀念战斗，正如笼中鸟思念天空。

_我准备好了，老对手。_

_来面对我。_

_我准备好了。_

***

_这太干净了。_

威震天步下客运穿梭机，进入到指定的廉价星际客运登陆仓中。

Genos星球静候着；这里风和日丽，是一个气候温和、森林密布的世界。他庆幸着这个星球是硅基而不是有机的，也就说这里的本地生物会是硅基与活性金属相结合的物种。这样一来，他就不会遇上太多又黏糊又脆弱的皮囊一样的生物了。为此他松了一口气。

所以至少这不全是糟心事。

这座城市占地广泛、高塔林立，但较于他的品味来说还是太过干净了。这甚至给了他一种无菌的感觉。他见不到哪怕一点污渍。清洁无人机四处忙碌着，将所有垃圾都收集进贮存器中。每块地面都显露着明亮、洁净和令人愉悦的光泽。

_太干净了_，威震天绝望了。

_这就是那种你在关节再也动不了的时候要去的地方；这就是你在走路不利索时要来的地方。所有人都会向你投以和善的目光，还会试着帮你过马路。没有战斗，没有冒险，没有对抗_ _。_ _这里的生活索然无味。我将于此处生锈，于此地死去。_

威震天走过登陆航站。他所及之处无一不引起了人们的注意力。异星人都谨慎地望向他，为他让开一条路。他们注视着他的一举一动。那些光镜，眼睛，眼柄(_eyestalks,__在十足类甲壳动物中末端生有眼睛的可动的柄_)，多节视觉器官，全都在盯着他看，让他浑身不自在。他是一个老战士，已经习惯了被周围人接受或忽视。他现在才意识到自己在Otholla的家里是多么的自如。

威震天知道擎天柱也在这里，但不知道具体在哪。他没有费心去找他，也没有尝试去联系他，因为不觉得他的旧敌有和他说话的兴趣。特别是自他好几次试图联系擎天柱，却全然被无视了之后。

这曾经很是伤人。

在反戈加入汽车人的那段日子里，他和擎天柱几乎能称得上是友好的。因此多年以来擎天柱的沉默与回避，对他们而言就是又一次痛苦的回绝。他决定不再去管擎天柱，转而将痛苦宣泄在强盗身上，直到痛苦终于缓解。

威震天慢慢地穿过城市，他在按着预定的路线走出发达街区的时候起了疑心。建筑物随着他的前进而逐渐变得破旧。他留意到居民愈来愈少、衣衫愈发褴褛。_我想这是意料之中的。我的督卫们给我挑的当然会是最恶劣、最便宜的地方。_毕竟，他是在流放当中。

最终威震天驻足在了一座建筑前，眯眼看向其上的标记。最近这里报废了。他检查了一遍地址，又检查一遍，而后叹了一口气。这声响发自肺腑深处，从他的引擎里隆隆而出。

_我绝对没有走错地方，或者说至少地址是没错的。_指派给他的公寓已经不复存在。

他无家可归了。

幸运的是，他并不是身无分文。他的文学作品为他带来了丰厚的报酬，而且他仍然持有战时就留下来的几个秘密账户。他很少动用它们，因为被人知道自己有存款会很危险。

而且反正威震天对钱财没有多大兴趣。

威震天看重的是自己的隐私、写作时的安静环境，以及能有供他痛揍的敌人。此处全然没有这些事物，因而他离开了这座城市。他将Genos的社会抛在身后，踏进了离他最近的一片荒野中。他的系统内部置有一个长距扫描仪。在侦察了几个小时以后，他找到了一处可以充当新住所的地点。

威震天清出一小块地方，将棚屋的墙壁标定了出来。这将是一个与他在边陲星球时相似的屋棚。而后他拿出子空间里的开掘工具，开始挖掘。他的关节发出抗议，脊柱吱嘎作响。尽管他不是一个懈怠的人，但工作进程仍然非常，非常缓慢。他不得不经常停下来休息。 不过他拒绝向他的疼痛与苦楚屈服。

威震天干了很久的苦力活，掘出了堆积成山的土，开辟出一个地下空间。由于认为自己需要额外的防护，他将居所的绝大部分设在了地下。尽管他多数真正的敌人都锈在历史的垃圾桶里了，但是旧习难改。

中途威震天停下了好几次，他的直觉如芒刺背。他四处环顾，镀层泛起光。他无疑感到时常有光镜在盯着自己。然而，他仔细观察了周遭，却没有发现任何眼目。

威震天皱眉。

他在Otholla时相当有安全感。他了解那里的人，了解那里的地势，也了解他的对手。现在这些都消失了。但在这场剧变里，这些新生的不确定因素并不是最糟的。他从未放下戒心，真的。但总会有没那么难以忍受的人，那些他允许站得更近一些的人。他时常与这些人交谈，有时——_有时_——还会一起开怀大笑。就是这些熟人，他发现自己正深深地怀念他们；Otholla诊所的医生、坚持每七个周期就给他送来能量块零嘴的那对恩爱伴侣、甚至是那个总被他威胁的坏脾气警官。

他们从他的生活中消失了。威震天发觉自己正为此难过，他从不曾如此。

树丛中又传来一声动响。威震天眯起眼，但那里空空如也。

他回去继续挖土。

***

几天里，威震天因生活翻天覆地而倍感无力。

在绝望之中，他甚至给红蜘蛛发了一封狼狈尴尬却又真诚的信，希望他能做点什么。除此之外，他无计可施了。他远离了城市以示对现状的抗议，只在补充物资时短暂地复返。

威震天在一次这样的出行中回到城里，一路上小心翼翼。他偶然地在郊区碰见了一个废品站，并为此松了一口气。一个被称作Ethos人的有机脑团经营着这个地方。

Ethos人长着一只眼睛和半透明的皮肤，其中令人不适的、咕噜搏动的内脏器官叫人一览无遗。长长的触须从球根状的脑袋上垂下来，在下方抽搐扭动着。

威震天对此眨了眨眼。他起初迟疑了一下，却又站定了。然后他皱着眉小心翼翼地靠近那个可怖的异星人。“你是这里的老板吗？”

“我是。”Ethos人对他愉快地咕噜说着“我能帮你什么，塞伯坦朋友？”

尽管在威震天眼里很怪诞，但是Ethos人实际上是一种友善、好群居的生物。他喋喋不休地咯咯笑着，给他的新客户开了一个实惠的价格。

擎天柱和威震天曾联手支援过Ethos人，以免他们种族灭绝。擎天柱为他发自火种的善良而这么做，而威震天只是出于协议的一部分。但对于Ethos人来说，塞伯坦人就是恩人，很得他们的好感。

这位废品回收人并不知道，他眼前的这个银色金刚就是在古老故事中拯救了他的世界和人民的那个人。无论如何，他为他的先祖而自豪。很快威震天紧张的镀层平复了下来。在与这位赤诚友好的异星人的相处中，他变得愈来愈放松。

他们相谈甚欢，一如废品站是有效物资的甚好金矿。威震天的建造从购买金属嵌板、墙壁材料等基础材料开始。他不得不调整步伐，因为建筑是一项令人筋疲力竭的工作，他的关节和镀层几乎不堪重负。他不得不频繁地停下休憩，好让身体和疼痛的四肢休息一下。

第二天下午。威震天回来买了一台旧焊机，拖走一堆金属，继续建造他的新家。他带着各式各样的有用废品回到树林里的私人空地，接着开始干活。

首先建起的是外部结构，而后是地堡里的铜墙铁壁，这是一个宽敞的空间。然后威震天把它围了起来，于其上建了一个小屋。

几天后，威震镶上了最后一块嵌板。他后退一步，放眼看向自己的住所，对自己非常满意。它有着一个旧式狂派防御掩体的形状，这种简略的构造他曾在大战时期参与建造了数百万次。它设计简单而易于扩建，以便能达到更强的效果。它就是霸天虎帝国的脊梁。

_也许现在我能睡个好觉了。_

_没错，会有成效的。_

***

一天后，威震天坐在室外的空阔苍穹下。

他休息在金属椅上，椅子很像他留在Otholla的那把。他正拿着一个数据板，气愤地打着字，气愤到龇起的牙齿上反烁起粼粼日光。

“——不可接受,难以成立。我要求重新考虑并撤销我的调迁。我一定会对这宗控诉追踪到底，由于我需要——”

威震天一边打字一边喃喃自语。他目前还没有收到红蜘蛛的任何回讯，因此尝试自力更生解决问题。他正忙着言辞强硬地撰写一篇有关自己被调离Otholla三号的抗议。但突然，一道红蓝相间的光在山脊上向东一闪而过，他顿住了。

威震天僵在一半，坐得更直了。他凝望树丛，红色的双眼聚精会神地审视着幽暗的深处。果不其然，那里_曾有_一个陌生人；那人在暴露的刹那就闪下了身。

_总算确认了_……

那么久了，威震天的直觉一直在尖叫着说自己被监视了。由于他年老的光镜和摇摇欲坠的内部扫描仪没能准确地定位到偷窥者，这是一次迟来的确证。

就在威震天离开城镇，开始建造他的地堡后的不久……他就一直脊若芒刺。这种感觉如影随形。他常常停下动作，凝视地堡周遭高耸的树林。影影绰绰的灌木丛中总是空荡荡的。

_你在哪里？出来，出来，你这个可悲的探子。你想从我这儿得到什么？你想要攻击吗？如是你将明白我并没有那么虚弱无助。_

但这次偷窥威震天的人迅速溜走了。他在树丛里消失无踪，但已经太晚了，威震天终于瞧见了跟踪他的人。

_擎天柱。_

威震天嗤之以鼻，回到打字中去。_看看你是多么享受被全然无视啊，老对手_......而且他又没有犯什么事，该死的！他知道擎天柱不会主动率先攻击，而这意味着他根本就不会被攻击。

擎天柱在这方面就是这么有趣。

无论如何，威震天还有更重要的事情要做。他对他的新家园非常不满。Genos是一个平和得惊人的星球，证实这一点已然令他十分惶恐。他的双拳再也没有机会染血。这里的人有太多，而战斗却太少。

这份平和与静谧实在是无法忍受。

虽然威震天不愿承认，但是实际上他在担心Breakdown镇。有时，在贸易旺季，海盗几乎每天都会发起袭击。下一波贸易船即将在半个星周期内到达Otholla，而威震天下定决心要及时回去守卫那颗他现在认为是_他的_星球。有几位机械生命是他特别担忧的——没有了他，他们不会好过的。 

威震天皱着眉向塞伯坦的督卫发送了正式的投诉信，同时还给他所知的目前正被红蜘蛛附身的那个政客递交了一份副本。如果幸运的话，他那亘古的爱人会认为有必要为他介入此事。_抑或他只会傻傻地嘲笑我的窘况_……红蜘蛛的事谁也说不准。他那不可测的个性是他无穷魅力的一部分。

抗议随着_哔_的一声发了出去，同时威震天的休憩也结束了。于是他从椅子上爬了起来——关节吱嘎呻吟——继续他的建造工作。严格来讲，这座建筑已经完工了，但他仍无安全感。他对自身的处境郁郁寡欢，根本无法安定下来，从而将自己的地堡垒得越来越厚。

_当我计划尽早离开的时候，建造一个家似乎是在浪费时间_，但他很快就不再理会这个念头。_反正在这个该死的和平星球上我也不想干别的事情_。

虽然打算在短时间内回到Otholla三号，但威震天同样也需要一个安全的地方来充电，需要一些东西来让自己集中、挥洒精力。专注与行动就是生活，它们驱动着他，让他加固他的新地堡。

毕竟，他总得找个地方充电。

用另一层金属板加固好了墙壁，威震天就开始加固天花板。干活的时候他故意背对着上次见到擎天柱的地方。

威震天警觉又慎重。他双手酸痛，吱嘎作响，控诉着自身的不堪重负。但他还是坚持着。他不会让擎天柱或者年老拖慢他。

太多。

威震天还是得走走坐坐，让能量液回流到缆线里。一段时间前医护人员曾这样向他肯定，对于他这样高龄的人，他的老燃油泵依旧能在合格的参数范围内工作。他们就没想过给他换一个新的。再多的抱怨也于事无补，而且他也一直这么走过来了。

威震天把自己拽回到工作中去。逐渐地，这个另类的建筑进一步成型了，并随着他的添砖加瓦而变得更为独特。它迸发于过往的回忆，温暖了威震天的火种。他一直忙碌着，直到嵌板都用完后才停了下来。最后，他往后一仰，深思起来，视线在他的整片新领地里游移着。有些细节仍让他芒刺在背……_有些地方的树木会遮挡视线。我应该把它们清掉，或者至少是最近的那些。_

而又一次，树丛里闪过红蓝相间的光。

_擎天柱说真的？_

威震天发现自己被逗乐了，但同时也被惹恼了。_我的旧敌肯定是无聊透顶，才会浪费时间来看我踉踉跄跄地给自己搭个窝。当我开始搭建火炉时，他又会想到些什么？_

一想到擎天柱因发现自己的凶残建筑只是一个垃圾焚烧炉而头都炸了，威震天就几乎爆笑起来。

这也不是第一次了。好几次威震天都想转身奸笑，又抑或是愉悦地摩拳擦掌，好像自己真的_是_想密谋些什么似的。他差点就付诸行动了，但又立刻阻止了自己。干这种蠢事太为老不尊了。他转而愈发卖力地干活，而同时擎天柱继续在树丛里偷偷摸摸地监视他的一举一动，坚持要揪出他的邪恶大计。

最后威震天的住所终于完工了。这无疑是他搭得最慢的一座建筑……只剩下最后几处收尾工作了……他离家回到了几小时车程外的废品站。

威震天在废品堆里翻翻找找，寻到了一张还行的桌子、几把不相匹配的椅子，和可以充当一张朴实充电床的厚板。

回到他那与世隔绝的地堡的时候，威震天发现住所周围的沙子上布满了擎天柱的大脚印，他能看出擎天柱趁他离开将他的东西翻了个底朝天。无疑他想知道自己在谋划些什么。

这回威震天屈从于原始的冲动。“擎天柱你永远也料不到我要做什么！”他朝树丛大吼，满意地看到一个黑影猛地晃动了一下，向他冲了几步。

“永远！”

接着威震天_梆_的一声甩上了他新装的门，听到震耳的回声传到了树丛里。他心满意足，坏笑着坐下，关节因他的匆忙而吱嘎作响。

_我不该这么做的，但普神啊这太爽了。_

威震天在身旁的桌子上放置了把小型爆能枪，他下定决心，倘若擎天柱无礼到胆敢从他那粗糙的舷窗向内窥探，他就开枪。

_那是你该的，擎天柱！_

***

次日清晨，威震天坐在他那张粗粝的座椅上。他叠着腿，将宝贵的数据板都倒了出来。各式各样的存档链接和文件都摊在他跟前。

威震天收到了回复。那是又一条语调死板的讯息，上面拒绝了他立即返回Otholla的愤怒请求。那些杂种将医疗费用列为调动他的原因。这实在是让人火冒三丈。

_一堆炉渣_，威震天的镀层满布微尘，正因盛怒而颤栗着，发出咔哒声响。尘埃在他身上升起又落下。

由于被粗暴对待，威震天取消了年度体检。事到如今塞伯坦已不再给他派医疗船，而他也早已同当地的诊所达成了一个合情合理的协定。他曾多次从进扰的海盗手下保护他们，也总能从他们那里得到良好的医疗和照顾，而不像塞伯坦的医护人员那样。

的确，塞伯坦报销了Otholla诊所对他的医疗费用。威震天想过是不是他罹患的电子坏死症的医疗费用太高昂了，但他又想起他的督卫应该还对他的境况一无所知。这就只剩下他的常规医疗检查了，而这样的检查少之又少。他通常只在保卫前哨站和周围定居点的时候受伤才会去诊所，他想不出来这样的费用能有多高。总之，把他调往Genos是完全不可接受的。

仍旧没有红蜘蛛的任何消息，唉。

_不管他们怎么说，我总会自己回去的。如果不能让这些渣滓送我回_ _Otholla_ _，那么我就自己订张票回去。让他们试试由于我打破流放而把我扔进监狱里去吧，尽管放马过来。_

然后威震天的远程通讯器响了。他轻敲屏幕，当看到第一条信息里致意的对象是他写长篇小说的笔名时，顿时心花怒放起来。他的戏剧原稿——他的首部戏剧作品！——已经出版了，并且好评如潮。

新帕拉萨斯(_New Praxus,Praxus__另译云雾山城_)的一个小规模剧团甚至在考虑出演这部戏。他们能在一个小型的经典剧场里演出，但毕竟每人都是从小做起的，威震天仍旧心潮澎湃。

然而第二条信息淹没了第一条信息所带来的喜悦。他的光镜首先黯淡了，而后他的脸庞痛苦地皱了起来。这是年度体检的医疗传召——早已被他取消的项目。更糟的是，其中简短地提到了他的病情，而这证实了他们已经收到他罹病的消息。

_呸_，威震天回发了一条取消通报，即便他知道这不过是无用之功。他希望能尽可能地拖延。_我宁愿生锈也不想让那些白痴的爪子碰我_。

他一想到自己要回到医疗船上就感到恶心。于是他走到室外，好让自己的电路平静下来。还有许多工作要做，能让他无暇顾及此事。他开始清理茂密的灌木丛，并用简陋的自制火炉将它们烧掉。从中熔炼出来的少量金属还能用在地堡上。

“威震天！”

威震天立即认出了_那个_声音。他慢慢地转身，背对着朦胧的树丛，越过肩膀向后望去。

擎天柱就站在远处。显然他已经厌倦了等待。他想要让他的旧敌知道自己已经准备好了，时刻能为了保护Genos的可爱人民而献身。

擎天柱在树丛边上瞪着他的老对手，蓝色双眼灼灼燃烧。他轻敲了自己眼角。_我在盯着你呢_。

威震天哼了一声。

又一次，威震天考虑要不要对着擎天柱装腔作势一番。他微微站直了，把关节捏得吱嘎作响。但很快他又摒弃了这个念头；他想不到任何不会玷辱自己尊严的做法。

相反，威震天拖着脚步转过身去。这是霸天虎的一种旧式侮辱，能直截了当地表达出他对来人武艺的轻蔑之情。

这不是真的。

对于擎天柱的万钧毅力，威震天除了尊重以外别无他想，只是这份尊重已无用武之地了。他们都垂垂老矣，早就过了干这种蠢事的年纪。而且重点是_他根本就没在惹事_。于是他继续除草。他仍然不担心被攻击；他清楚擎天柱不会无缘无故地伤害他。_很快你就见不到我了，老对手。我从一开始就没想要来这里_。

威震天沉默着工作了很长时间，掘地、割草、清理。他抱起一堆垃圾；那是厚厚一沓的金属枝叶。然后他转过身，想要走向那个半入地式的火炉……

……却半路停住了。

擎天柱就站在他面前。他已经放弃了树丛灌木中那个鬼鬼祟祟的站位。他意气风发地背着手，看上去迫不及待。他那灰扑扑的镀层亮了，双拳攥得紧紧的。他弓背压身，好似在等待攻击的到来；右手中握着的是他的旧爆能枪，指向一旁，但蓄势待发。

威震天瞥了它一眼。他怀疑这见鬼的东西是否还甚至能用。激动的擎天柱就挡在他和那该死的火炉中间，他在想该如何对付他，嘴唇拧成一条线。

威震天从未想过要攻击擎天柱。他能感到擎天柱正像以前一样期待一场激烈打斗。而且威震天能看出擎天柱可不是来开玩笑的。

从擎天柱的角度看，他绝对欢迎一场畅快的战斗或者任何什么别的畅快的事情，真的。他无聊又极度孤独。他再也按捺不住了。他想要同他的旧敌交流，而当下正是在强行做个了断。

“你一直在忙。”是擎天柱先开口打破了僵局。“看来我们又要回到争执当中了。”他的语气一如既往的坚定和尊敬。他就连在看向那个上周才建起来的军事地堡时也是如此。

“我依然在忙。”威震天咕哝道。“而且我真的没在谋划任何事。我已经把那种生活抛在身后了。让我清静清静吧，领袖擎天柱。我年纪大了，不再适合干这种傻事了。”

威震天闷哼着绕过了不为所动的擎天柱，将沉重的杂碎都倒进了火炉里去销毁。他抹了把手，回去拿更多。

“我不再是领袖了，”擎天柱纠正道，他亦步亦趋。“我被褫夺了称号，早就下台了。我平静地生活在这里。”

威震天没有兴趣作答。他回去将幼树撞倒，连根拔起。他希望自己的私人地堡周围能有一片开阔的天地，以便能更好地看到来袭的敌人。他与塞伯坦的距离变近了，他知道自己很有可能会再次迎来心怀不满的不速之客。他并不期待他们出现，但总得未雨绸缪。

“听说你要调来这里的时候，我就很担忧。”擎天柱继续说道，他的镀层又稍微闪了一下。“希望你知道，我不会容忍兴风作浪。这里的人都在我的庇护之下。”

但这不是真的。

自从听说自己的旧敌要调过来，擎天柱就一直处在一种喜出望外、甚至欣喜若狂的状态。他倒数着日子，然后在指派给威震天的公寓的对面一家油吧里候着。他发现那座建筑已经被拆除了，便断定这是某种邪恶大计的幌子。但威震天马上走开了，这让他吃了一惊。他深深地皱起了眉，不知该如何面对威震天那失落的神情。

擎天柱一直跟在他的旧敌身后，保持在视线范围之外。当威震天在野外给自己划了一块地时，他就变得不安又亢奋。这种情绪甚至在加剧，因为威震天开始建起一个显然是狂派旧式防御掩体的建筑

_这说明威震天老调重弹了！_

_噢喜悦与幸福！_

擎天柱花了几天时间，一边注视着建造的过程一边在心里记下了它的结构。他见证它诞生于他那最危险的敌人手中，那双手苍老又沉重。他记下笔记，未雨绸缪，以防自己不得不狂轰滥炸大干一番，以阻止任何威震天可能有的侵略计划。

_可能有？_

_一定有。_

“若是你打算寻事生非，那么就要知道我一定会来阻止你的。”擎天柱的声音坚定而果决。“我_总_会来阻止你的。”

擎天柱紧握双拳，扎稳了脚。他等待着回应，蓝色光镜熠熠生辉。他终于摆脱了那日复一日的枯燥乏味，第一次体会到了真切的情感。

威震天只是对他眨了眨眼。

随后叹了口气。

***

当晚，威震天坐下来享用了滚热的能量块。

他比往常少了一丝孤独。他笃定擎天柱仍然埋伏在某丛灌木中，邪恶地致力于谋杀他那咔咔响的可怜关节。这个想法让他微笑起来，与此同时他打开了通信软件。

但当打开一条来自Otholla诊所的信息时，威震天的笑容消失得无影无踪。他们遗憾地确认已将他的私人医疗记录转寄给了塞伯坦。他们向他保证，为了他能在外星得到连贯的医治，这么做是必须的。

_这就是塞伯坦如何得知我罹患了电子坏死症的。_这讲通了许多事。他在一个小时后收到的第二条消息也是如此。它来自于塞伯坦医疗船。他们通过他的医学扫描图证实了他的诊断，并且否决了他的取消请求。他们给他重新安排了一次紧急预约以提供医疗。

威震天痛苦地叹了口气。他畏却了一下，因为意识到预约时间就在次日下午。显然那艘塞伯坦医疗船已经靠港了。他们打算立即处理他。

_如果我不去的话会怎样？_

威震天划动着他的历史记录，拉出一张几个世纪前就填好了的表格。然后他在椅子上僵直起来，惊恐地发现那些被他取消的年度医疗预约全都被覆盖了。现在他的督卫想要他被定期接触。这意味着他一定得去，否则必然会有_后果_。

发信的督卫显然是直接给他复制了一封老掉牙的恐吓信，列出了违反医疗规定的各种处罚。上面甚至还留有一个许多兆周期前的时间标识。

_炉渣，_威震天怒气冲冲地皱着眉，_你们这些可怜虫就知道对我朝令夕改。我一点也不想和你们这种人打交道。_

他们虚伪的双重标准和漠然的威逼勒迫委实恼人。但他无能为力，违抗的代价是他所不愿付出的。他已经寻求到了某种安宁，他不会拿这个去冒险。

_躲不掉了，_威震天意识到。_尤其是在他们为了顺路而把我调来这里后。_

他的医疗状况十分堪忧。伴随着一丝苦涩，他想起了擎天柱。那个黄金男孩在医疗护理上肯定没有这种问题。医疗船在塞伯坦哨站之间定期来往，经常停留在这里来照料他。他们反正都已经进入引力轨道了，所以要求威震天马上进行年度检查。

毫无疑问，擎天柱可能甚至享受与他的人民交流，但威震天的经历截然相反。他既没有军队也没有权力。他那未经医治的电子坏死症让他的身体日渐衰弱。Genos离塞伯坦太近了，他们想要密切关注他也太容易了。

_讽刺的是，那些我遇过的最过分的人，他们一生中就从未面对过战场上的我，更从未经受过大战时期的磋磨。_

威震天深深沉进椅子里，陷入了沉思。直到又有新消息传来的时候，他依旧怅然若失。他慢吞吞地点开它，光镜却盯着天花板，沉郁得近乎不能挣出注意力。

而当威震天终于低头看了一眼信息标题时，他的光镜最大程度地瞪大了。随即他从椅子上蹦了起来，整个人几乎摔倒。他惊呼着站直了，镀层焕发出雀跃的光彩。

_我被诗人大赛选拔了！_

这是文学界里无以伦比的荣耀。来自塞伯坦各地的诗人和与语言艺术家将同台竞技。威震天指尖颤抖得比平常更厉害了。他划拉着信息，点开了那个稍大一点的附件。他几乎不敢置信……但这就是证据。

_这是真的。_

不久前他递交了自己的申请，并附上了一份发表作品名单以作示例。他还发出了一个请求——由于人在外星，他若是被选中，将需要远程参赛（同时他谨慎地没有提及自己目前正在_哪个_星球上）。

威震天将录取通知读了一遍又一遍。镀层上焕发的光芒一直延续到接缝处才戛然而止。他的内置散热扇兴高采烈地打起了转。他没想过会被选中，但这真是——这真是不可思议。

_我记得上一场比塞_，威震天强迫自己镇静下来坐回到椅子上。彼时他是一个活跃的观赛者，一直目不转睛地盯着屏幕，不断地在网上发表评论和看法。_现在我也是一名参赛者了。_他在期待同行们的反应与评论，几乎就像他期待创作将带来的欢悦一样。

于是威震天又仔细钻研了一遍规则。

有十支由两个人组成的队伍，一共二十名诗人。两人既是伙伴也是竞争对手。每位参赛者都会得到一组必须用于构筑诗句的词汇，而伙伴/对手之间的配置是相似的。共有十组词汇，诀窍在于从一组有限的词汇中创造出一首独特而言之有物的诗。

比赛分为两个结果；颁给作出最佳合作诗歌的队伍的团体奖，以及颁给两位伙伴中的一位——由诗歌大师所加冕的个人奖。

威震天有三天时间提交开头段落的前两行，他的伙伴/对手也是如此。两人各自提交的诗句将合二为一，成为整首诗的前四行。随后这组合而成的四行诗句将被公开，这样其他作家就可以看到比赛过程，从而观看比赛，享受比赛。

然而这里有个陷阱——先提交诗句的人将在下一轮中承担收尾工作。两人在轮番争斗的同时，也在共同完成一份持之有故的作品。

对于争先提交诗句，威震天不确定这么做是否明智。_也许该让我的对手来设计这些诗句，这样我就更能了解他的计划。他应该有足够的本领，就算我等到第二轮再来领头，也不会导致我们落后于整体战局。_

随着比赛的进行，每组作品都将公之于众，观众能对此做出及时的回应与推测。然后，最终作品将得到评分，并与其他组竞争，以获得大奖。

这笔巨额奖金与赢家所能获得的掌声相比，还是略逊一筹。而威震天知道自己是从众多申请者中脱颖而出的。

_这是一种荣耀__……__也许还是我这一生中最光辉的荣耀。_他敲出表达接受的回信，光镜中闪耀着喜悦。不久他收到了一整个压缩包的信息，对手的名字就在其中。

_Swiftside._

威震天皱眉，表情变得若有所思。他对比赛中的这位新对手与伙伴展开调查。此人虽然在诗歌领域还是个新手，但已经被视为天赋异禀的语言艺术家了。

威震天购买并下载了Swiftside的作品集。他感受他的对手，然后安定下来开始写作。他花了半个晚上将必须用作开场白的词语摊在面前斟酌了一番。他知道自己的对手也会拿到一些溢美之词，因此前四句诗就有了文从字顺的可能。

等到威震天终于放下数据板，已然夜深人静了。他将自己强行拖回充电床。他知道自己需要休息，来应对明天早上医疗检查所将给他酿成的熊熊怒火。

那可没那么容易熄灭。


End file.
